nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ned Bigby
Ned Bigby is the main protagonist of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Personality Very outgoing and funny along with his two best friends. Anxious to make it through middle school and somewhat lazy in classes, but gives the best advice. Best Friends Cookie (Best Friend) Cookie is Ned's male best friend whom he has always looked out for. Ned helps him through anything to survive in school. The Killer Bees drove a wedge between them in Guide to: Notes and Best Friends. Moze (Girlfriend) ]] Moze is Ned's neighbor, female best friend, and, by the end of series, girlfriend. They have known each other since elementary school and longer prior to the series. Ned had fondly given her the nickname "Moze" to separate her from the other "Jennifers" in their class. Halfway through season 3 Ned realizes he likes Moze. (Mainly he states it in the episode "When You Like Someone Who's Going Out With Someone Else.") In that episode he wants to tell Moze that he likes her and was going to ask her out, but Suzie returns which kind of distances them. In the last episode/movie (Field Trips/Permission Slips/Weasles), Ned wants to spend the field trip with the love of his life. Is it Suzie or Moze? At the end he realizes who he likes and calls "her" and tells "her" to meet him in the rose garden, and finally he asks her out and kisses her. You know who it is? Jennifer Mosely! Friends Suzie Crabgrass Suzie is Ned's ex-girlfriend and former crush. About the time when elementary school was ending, he developed a crush on Suzie. However, over time, he had failed to ask her out properly and commit to their dates due to various issues. Eventually they start dating, but unfortunately their relationship continues to suffer a series of setbacks. During Season 2, Suzie moves away to live with her dad and Ned starts to realize his feelings for Moze. When suzie returned towards the end of Season 3, things between the three of them got really awkward. Towards the end of the series, they broke up and Ned started dating Moze and Suzie resumed her relationship with Loomer. It's never stated if they made up and remain friends or if they're done with each other for good. Missy Meany Missy is Ned's rival and enemy. Ned sees Missy as a frenemy some times, but other times views her as a girl with a popular reputation who bullies people. It's later revealed that Missy has feelings for Ned, which he doesn't return. The Huge Crew The Huge Crew is a group of female bullies, led by Doris, who all like Ned. It's clear that Ned would never or could ever like them, even when they help him out. He does appreciate their help, but he does get worried when they either get too excited about him or fiercely devoted to him. Appearance Ned has brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He is said to be cute, but very short in the first season. According to Vice Principal Crubbs in Guide to: Field Trips, Permission Slips, Signs and Weasels, he has a "mop-top" haircut (similar to Coconut Head's haircut, which led a security guard to mistake him for Ned). Most notably, he is short throughout the series and everyone makes sure he knows it. He's a few inches shorter than his best best friends, Cookie and Moze, but he's roughly the same height, if not taller, than them in the series finale. Nicknames Ned is known to try to get nicknames a lot. In the episode Nicknames, he does ridiculous things to get one. In the episode Tests, Ned's alias is Den Ybgib, which is Ned Bigby spelled backwards. His nicknames include Crouching Weasel, Chicken Boy, Wedgepicker, and Wheels. On two different occasions he had been given the nickname Fart Boy by Billy Loomer and Missy Meany. List of nicknames *Bigby *Wedge-picker *Spaz *Wheels *Big Man *The Revenger *Fart Boy *Crouching Weasel *Chicken Boy *Farticus Trivia *He has been into the girl's room on many occasions (3 times). *In seasons 1 and 2, Ned was shown to be weak and talks like a little boy, however in season 3, he seems to have gotten stronger, unconsciously being able to beat people up. *Many teachers describe him as smart but lazy. Bigby, Ned Bigby, Ned Bigby, Ned Bigby, Ned Category:Burps/Belches